


Twenty Questions

by aimless38



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another dreaded Cosmo quiz. This time starring Dee and Ryo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Questions

They key in my hand sent a warm feeling through my body. It meant that Ryo cared enough to let me further into his life. The day after we made love for the first time he avoided me for two days. Self doubt crept in and worry that I pushed him too hard. That I made him accept things about himself that he was not ready to face. But then when Ryo came to me on that rooftop and asked me to kiss him I knew our budding relationship had a chance.

Now months later I had a key to his place and an open invitation. Did I intend to use it? As often as possible and I don’t think I’ve worn out my welcome yet. Although if you talk to Bikky I’m just a perv who has designs on his foster father. The little brat was right but it went deeper than that. I was really falling hard for Ryo. The kind of hard that means planning a life together.

I rubbed my thumb across the shiny surface of the key and it touched me deeply that Ryo wanted me around. Never had any of my previous relationships lasted more than a few months. Working separate shifts sucked and I hated when Ryo partnered with any one else. Due to a station wide flu epidemic schedules were rearranged and I ended up on day shift while Ryo got the graveyard shift last night. I quietly slipped the key in the lock and opened the door. Ryo might be sleeping and I didn’t want to disturb him…much.

I walked into the living room and melted. Ryo lay on his back on the sofa asleep. A magazine was open on his chest and his reading glasses perched on his nose. He looked completely edible and who am I to resist? I knelt down along side the couch and gently lifted Ryo’s glasses off his face and set them aside. I brought my face close to his.

“Ryo,” I whispered in a sing song voice drawing out his name. “I’m hooooome babe. How about a kiss sexy?”

His reaction is not what I anticipated. He startled badly yelling and flailing out. His elbow cracked me in the chin and I fell back on my ass.

“Gaaaaah! Son of a bitch! That freaking hurt!” I held my throbbing chin and worked my jaw back and forth.

The magazine slid to the floor as Ryo sat up looking adorably confused. He blinked sleepily and frowned at me.

“What? Dee? What are you doing here?” Ryo rubbed his eyes and looked around the shadowy apartment.

“You gave me a key remember and said to come by after my shift. But hey if you don’t want me here I can take a hint.” Feigning a hang dog look I started to get to my feet.

“Dee wait. Don’t go.” Ha works every time! I sat back down on the floor. “I guess I fell asleep while I was reading. I hate the graveyard shift.”

Ryo ran a hand through his hair messing it up so that it fell across his forehead in unruly waves. I loved touching his hair but learned that grabbing a sleepy unsuspecting Ryo would earn me an elbow in the gut. Instead I focused on the magazine he was reading when he nodded off. I read the cover and had to laugh.

“Cosmo? You were reading Cosmo? Gee Ryo I had no idea.” I waved the incriminating evidence in front of his nose.

Ryo flushed to the roots of his hair and sputtered. It was almost too easy to get a rise out of him.

“Hey! Carol left it here ok? I was just flipping through it and fell asleep. They have some pretty good recipes in there. You could stand to eat healthier you know.” He poked at my mid-section and smirked. Hmmm snarky Ryo…I like it.

“Hey there is no fat on my six pack babe.” I lifted my shirt for emphasis and Ryo could not hide the perusal of his eyes down my chest. I chortled with glee.

“So what do you want for dinner? I thawed some chicken breasts and figured I could…” Before Ryo could get off the couch I wormed my way behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck totally wrecking his train of thought.

“No way you’re slithering out of my arms before I see what’s in this magazine that had you so enthralled.” I kissed his neck and pulled Ryo more firmly into my lap.

Ryo’s squirming was having a real interesting effect on me and if he didn’t stop this couch was going to get quite a work out.

“Dee let me go. We don’t need to look at the stupid magazine.” Ryo huffed grumpily.

“It’s either that or I take you hard and fast right now Babe. You’re making me hot.” I didn’t even need to see his face to know Ryo was blushing furiously as he froze in my arms.

“Fine! You win only to save my upholstery. Besides Bikky does not need that kind of mental trauma.” Ryo leaned back and I happily opened the glossy magazine.

Fairly boring stuff and one comment about a model’s hooters earned me a sharp jab to the ribs. “Oh hello…what’s this? A quiz? Cool! Here I’ll read the questions and you answer them.”

“I don’t want to Dee. I really need to make dinner.” My hand slithered down his chest and I groped his crotch. Ryo sucked in a breath and tried to scoot away.  
“Behave Ryo…or I’ll…” Then I proceeded to whisper in his ear a suggestion so filthy that it left my partner gasping.

“Ok, OK ask the damned questions.” Ryo pouted so cutely.

I snickered and held him tighter. “Question one, Would you prefer wearing a school uniform or kitty ears & tail?” I had to laugh at that one.

“What? How am I supposed to answer that one? This is totally stupid.” Ryo crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

“Ok I’ll make a deal with you answer the questions to satisfy my curiosity and I’ll buy you a bottle of that ridiculously expensive French wine that you like.” Now to see if Ryo’s greed overcame his embarrassment.

“Fine I’ll answer but you’d better hold up your part of the deal. After this stupid quiz I want you to go out and get the wine while I cook dinner.” Ryo shook his head but got comfortable again.

“Ok but you have to answer truthfully.” This was going to be fun.

“Fine…question one. Right…I guess I’d pick school uniform. But a guy’s uniform you perv not a skirt. I suppose considering your upbringing it would have to be a catholic boy’s uniform right?”

I had to stop myself from drooling at that image. “Aw but I was hoping to see you in a cat ears and tail. Maybe at Halloween?”

“Over my dead body. Ok question two?” Ryo sighed and I better get on with it before he didn’t want to play anymore bribe or no.

“You got it babe. Question two. What is your favorite color and why?” Harmless question and should put Ryo at ease.

“Hmmm…Blue I guess. It calms me down and reminds me of the summer sky at my aunt’s farm.” Ryo rested his head against my chest and I felt warm all over.

“Darn I was hoping it was green like my eyes. Oh well I guess I’d better go onto question three. What is your favorite article of clothing? Man that is a boring question.” Jeez if these questions were any tamer I was going to nod off.

“Let me think. I really like that brown leather jacket you got me for my birthday. You actually picked out something I liked and not something weird or perverted.” Ryo turned his head and smiled at me. I think my heart skipped a beat.

“You are so sweet babe and as if you didn’t know Carol helped me pick it out. Just wait I’m saving the weird and perverted stuff for Valentine’s Day.” Ryo glared at me again. “Sheesh you’re cranky ok question four. Do you smoke?”

“No it is a disgusting habit and I wish you didn’t either.” Ryo remarked emphatically.

Ack! Sore subject time to move on. “Ok, ok on to question five then. Favorite alcoholic drink?”

“Easy one. Wine and remember your promise.” Ryo’s hands covered mine on the edges of the magazine. This intimacy that we were sharing right now made every moment of my shitty day without him worth while.

“Yeah, yeah forty dollars for a bottle of fermented grapes. Let’s move on shall we? Question six. How many hours do you sleep on average?” I groused good naturedly.

“Who writes these questions? Hmmm…as many as Dee lets me without jumping my bones?” Ryo laughed and I grinned as well and nibbled on his neck.

“Good answer Babe and completely true. Now question seven. What do you do to relax?” Ryo seemed pretty relaxed to me right now.

“I like to read. Watch old black and white movies on TV and I guess spend time with you Dee just like this.” Ryo stroked my arms and I felt so damned lucky.

I let go of one side of the magazine and gently gripped his chin. I turned his head towards me and lowered my lips to his. The kiss was comfortably intimate and continued until Ryo pulled back.

“Next question Dee. I want my wine.” Ryo picked his corner of the magazine back up.

“Spoilsport…you know me too well. Ok question eight. How old were you when you had your first kiss? I mean real kiss Ryo with tongue and everything.” I added that last part in but I was genuinely curious.

“Ah…let me think. It was summer and School was out and a group of us went on a day trip to a local lake. Her name was Annie Jenkins. I was fifteen and awkward as hell. She let me kiss her and it was quite nice until her boyfriend showed up and beat the crap out of me.” Ryo sighed and chuckled a bit at the memory.

“Ahhh a love triangle. Way to go Ryo. I’m sure you were way more adorable than her boyfriend. Although I’m glad it was a girl though. I wanted to be the first boy you got kissed by.” I ducked as Ryo swatted me.

“Next!”

“Heh…all right here’s question nine. Who was it? Oh you answered that one too. On to number ten then. How old were you when you first had sex?” Oh this was going to be good.

“What? No way! I’m not answering that!” Ryo yelled indignantly.

“You promised Ryo. Come on I want to know. Pleaaaaaaase?” I begged shamelessly until I had Ryo laughing.

“You asked for it Dee. I was seventeen and my parents were away on a business trip. I really liked the girl that lived next door and she came over to watch some movies. We had popcorn and made out on the couch. She surprised the hell out of me when she pulled some condoms out of her purse. She was a year older than me. Her name was Margaret and well let’s just say it was interesting as first times go.” Ryo sagged against me again and laughed quietly.

“Hmmm I guess then question eleven might be why you are laughing then. Did you enjoy it?” I was really curious now and Ryo seemed to be in a talking mood.

“It was a disaster. I had no idea how to put a condom on. Then while she did it for me I came all over her hands. When we finally got down to it I hair triggered again and she left in a huff. At least she did not spread that information around to all of her friends.” Ryo’s self depreciating laughter continued.

I paused to kiss Ryo again tenderly. “Believe me when I tell you that I am profoundly grateful that you have more control now.” I snorted with laughter as Ryo pinched my arm. He can be such a prissy bitch at times. “Question twelve then. What level of School did you complete?”

“Back to easy questions huh? You know this one too. High school, some college, and then the Police Academy. Next!” He was getting impatient and I was starting to get hungry too.

“Ok short and sweet question thirteen…oh now this is a ridiculous one. Do you have any supernatural powers or hidden talents? Hmmm I can answer that one if you count your natural ability to suck cock…OW! Hey! Stop with the hitting. I was telling the truth!” Did I mention Ryo amuses the hell out of me?

“Quit being a smart ass and I’ll stop hitting you. Hidden talents? I guess I’m a good dad to Bikky. I never thought I’d end up with a kid and I want to be someone he can look up to. Plus I guess I am pretty good at sucking cock too.” Ryo’s giggles at my stuttering were totally endearing.

“Yeah I’d say you are good for the little runt. Plus naughty Ryo…I just might make you prove that claim later. After we finish this survey. Now onto number fourteen. Favorite Hollywood actor or actress?” Hmmm would he pick a guy or a girl?  
“I’d have to say Cary Grant or Betty Davis. They were both masters at their craft. They don’t make actors like that anymore.” I should have figured Ryo would answer that way. He absolutely adored vintage movies and had gotten me semi-hooked as well.

“I guess you’d hit me again if I said mine was Pamela Anderson?” Ryo snorted and raised his fist. Like I was intimidated…heh. “Right…question fifteen then. If you could kill one person and get away with it, who would it be?”

I read this one before I even registered what it was asking. Oh man talk about hitting an emotional land mine. Ryo stiffened in my arms and tried to get up. I wrapped my arms tighter around him and hugged him close.

“He’s already dead.” Ryo answered in a quiet little voice.

The man who had been instrumental in the shooting death of his parents was killed by his wife not too long ago. They were both crime syndicate families and now she was head of the faction her husband used to run. The whole situation was a fucked up mess Ryo still had to get over.

“I’m sorry babe. I shouldn’t have read that question. Do you want to stop?” I rested my chin on his shoulder and nuzzled his hair.

“I said I’d play. As long as that was the only question like that we can finish it. I promised after all.”

That’s my Ryo…so noble. “Sure no problem onto question sixteen. Any tattoos?” We both knew the answer to that one. I was familiar with every inch of Ryo’s body. “Well since I know you haven’t got any I’ll move onto seventeen. Favorite band or musician?”

“I like some of the older bands. Police, Rolling stones, Led Zeppelin. But you know that too since you complain every time I drive and have them on the CD player.” True again but Ryo was so cute when he sang along. He couldn’t carry a tune in a bucket.

“Yup right again. Almost done now here’s eighteen. Boxers, Briefs or commando? Ok let’s check.” The magazine fell to the couch as I delved into Ryo’s slacks. He squirmed, laughed and tried to fend me off but it was impossible. They don’t call me fast hands Laytner for nothing. “Boxers definitely boxers.”

Ryo slapped my hands away and tried to straighten up from his sprawled position in my lap. Our little wrestling match gave me a raging hard on.

“Next!” Ryo yelled again as he pushed his hair out of his eyes and handed me the magazine.

“You got it darlin. Number nineteen. Favorite sex position?” Ooh score! That question was a winner!  
Ryo sat up blushing furiously. I waggled my eyebrows at him as he turned fully towards me. “I…I…Dee do I have to?”

Ryo was still new enough with gay sex that I usually always took control. He liked what I did but never really stated a preference other than he really hated swallowing. “Answer the question babe I really want to know.”

Ryo chewed his lower lip and looked at the couch before whispering. “I like you on top of me. So I can see your face. I like kissing you as you fuck me.” He was practically glowing red.

I leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose. “I like it that way too. You are beautiful when you come.” Ryo looked up at me through his lashes and I melted. He was it for me. I was totally head over heels in love.

I had to clear my throat a couple of times before I could ask the last question. “Last one Ryo. Number twenty. Who do you have a secret crush on?” This would be interesting.

Ryo thought for a moment and grinned. “That’s an easy one. The answer is J.J.”

My eyes widened in total shock that Ryo mentioned that total spaz! My mouth dropped open making me look like a fish. “J.J.? Fucking hell Ryo!”

Then Ryo collapsed backward on the couch laughing hysterically. “You should have seen the look on your face!” He gasped out.

“You little shit! I ought to get you back for that one. You’re lucky we were at the last question! Still doesn’t answer why you were looking at this in the first place. I glared at my giggling lover as he sat back up.

I thumbed through the magazine and noticed one of the pages had been slightly turned down at the corner. Bingo! I looked at the article. Ten ways to drive your man wild in bed. Holy hell Ryo had been reading this? I glanced at the page and my dick sprang to attention. My partner noticed too and warily began to edge his way off the couch.

“Oooooooh Ryo…I found what you were looking at.” My grin turned feral as I stalked my prey across the living room.

Ryo tried to retreat as I herded him towards the bedroom. “Let’s start with number Ten and work our way backwards.”

I cornered Ryo against the wall next to the door and pinned him with my body. The magazine was clutched in one hand and the other was pressed against his chest.

“What about dinner?” Ryo gasped out as I ground my erection against his own growing hardness.

“Dinner can wait.” I growled as I slammed and locked the door.


End file.
